


overload

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's always known Dean had sensitive nipples, especially after he comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overload

Sam pushes his knot into Dean, groaning at the way Dean instantly clenches tight around it.

"S-Sam," Dean breathes, startled. "Oh, oh god, Sammy."

Sam knows Dean has never been knotted before, knows it because Dean told him as he was undressing his brother, immediately after Sam had shoved him onto the bed. The words had been soft, uncharacteristically shy coming from Dean, admittance that, in this way, he was a virgin.

Now, Dean is stretched so wide open around him, moaning softly, continuously, even though Sam is still right now. It must be right against his prostate.

He fucked and knotted Dean with Dean on his belly, but now Sam sits up and drags Dean along with him, manhandling him to sit in his lap.

Dean makes high pitched, punched out noises as Sam moves him, then a groan when he settles in Sam's lap, Sam's dick as deep in him as it's possible to be.

He comes, just like that. It takes them _both_ by surprise. Dean whines as he comes, ass contracting rhythmically around Sam's cock and knot as Dean slicks his own belly, trembling violently against Sam.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam rubs Dean's belly, marvelling at his beautiful beta brother, spread on his knot and loving it. "Why did we not do this sooner? Feel so fucking good, look at your little hole, taking my dick so well." 

His hands drag up Dean's front to his nipples, perfect, perky little nubs. They've always been sensitive, even more after he comes.

Sam grins and rubs his thumbs firmly over Dean's nipples, giving one an exploratory tweak.

"Ahh, Sam, stop." Dean squirms, panting at the feeling of Sam's knot tugging at the rim of his hole. "It's too much, stop."

Sam sucks a mark at the nape of Dean's neck and pinches his nipples. Enjoying the whimper he gets, Sam starts to play with them, pinching, tugging, and rubbing them.

Dean starts making even more noise, whining and twitching. "Sammy, Sammy, too much!"

Sam smiles, looks over Dean's shoulder and sees his dick hardening again. "You're such a nipple whore, Dean."

He gets Dean to come just like that, moaning as Dean contracts again with his second orgasm.

Sam's knot is deflating by now, but he makes no move to pull out of Dean. He plucks at Dean's nipples, knowing they are probably red and sore to the touch.

As he starts to harden for the third time, the overstimulation has Dean sobbing. He's shaking like a leaf, every move feeling amazing. Nothing has ever felt as good as Dean wiggling and squirming on his dick.

"Sam, Sam," Dean is breathless, barely getting Sam's name out. "C-can't, I can't," but he _is_ , losing it again when Sam gives one of his nipples an almost vicious twist.

Dean comes nearly dry that time, and Sam smirks as he starts to harden purely from the feeling of Dean's ass squeezing around him.

They've got at least one more round ahead of them.


End file.
